


hey young blood

by bellezza



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellezza/pseuds/bellezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who says legends die hard doesn't understand the truth: a legend means a legacy. A legend is immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey young blood

**Author's Note:**

> all i want for season 2 is some skye/may bonding and for peggy to validate skye (◡‿◡✿)

The woman lying on the bed is thinner than in the photographs, color washed out of her and skin translucent and brittle like glass. But Skye can see the strength of her written into the lines on her face, every wrinkle and scar a story. Her eyes are the most vivid thing about her, rich and warmly brown. Skye feels stripped down and transparent, opened up before this canny, brilliant woman like a picture book.

She feels like she’s standing in front of a marble wall tracing her history all over again.

Peggy takes her hand, the age-softened gun callouses on her fingers brushing against the rougher ones newly forming on Skye’s. “So you’re Skye,” she says. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Skye laughs. “Only good things, I hope.”

"Oh, the best," Peggy assures her. Warmth blossoms in Skye’s chest. "If the new SHIELD is made up of people like you, I’m sure it will turn out right this time."

(Maybe legends don’t die.

Maybe they burn down to embers and ashes only to reignite themselves into a more brilliant, more righteous and just future.)


End file.
